Beso
by Lian Black
Summary: solo lean


_Bes_ By Lian Black 

_Día tranquilo en el colegio de magia y hechicería._

_Hermione estaba sentada adelante de Ron, el pelirrojo observaba embobado a su amiga pero por otro lado estaba enojado con ella ya que había preferido pasar las vacaciones en Bulgaria con su amigo "Vicky", a que ir a pasar en su casa y con Harry._

_Se percato que su mejor amigo se había cambiado de lugar. Ahora estaba solo..._

_La chica de cabellos enmarañados estaba más que furiosa con Ron, le había dicho más de 20 veces que no fue a Bulgaria sino que prefirió quedarse en su casa y disfrutar con sus amigas._

_Llego el horario del almuerzo más rápido de lo normal o ¿será que estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que el tiempo voló?_

_Ron tomo a Hermione por el brazo y la detuvo. La joven le dio la espalda._

_- Mione, por favor no te enojes así- dijo Ron._

_- Qué como que no me enoje? si vos inventas cosas raras, yo en ningún momento te dije que fui a Bulgaria- decía Hermione mientras se corría un mechón de la cara._

_- es que me molestó mucho no saber nada de ti en todas las vacaciones- se defendió el pelirrojo._

_- Valla, valla pero que ven mis hermosos ojos... una parejita de novios mostrando una escenita- y no pudo faltar, el molesto de Draco con su par de mascota... ejem, ejem... mejor dicho su par de guardaespaldas._

_- Qué te molesta?- pregunto Ron y agrego antes de que el rubio dijera algo- Asco, ahora a falta de la compañía de Pansy o de la cara de Buldog, andas fastidiando a los demás porque ninguna de ellas de te la hora._

_Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo soltaron una carcajada. Draco estaba rojo de la furia._

_- Ja, crees que eso me puede hacer daño? no sabes ni que decir, diles a tus padres que aunque no tengan dinero que por lo menos te enseñen como defenderte, pobretón de cuarta, ah por cierto yo tengo algo de dignidad como para salir con una sangre sucia como tu noviecita, y ni loco besaría a tal basura- dijo Malfoy._

_- Gracias por avisarme, ahora estoy seguro de que no me voy a contagiar de tu idiotez y ella estará bien- dijo Ron._

_- Hay mejores chicas Weasley, por qué no te dignas en buscar algo mejor que ella, hay chicas de tu clase? y que por lo menos valen la pena- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa._

_Hermione se le estaba por tirar encima pero Ron los brazos de Ron la atraparon por la cintura y la abrazo protectora mente. Después levanto su mentón para besarla._

_Draco y todos los que estaban allí quedaran con la boca abierta. De Hermione ni que hablar... ella estaba bastante sorprendida._

_Después de un minuto dejo de besarla pero aun así sin soltarla y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella._

_- Malfoy, tengo el honor de decirte que nunca pero nunca cambiaria este ángel caído del cielo por nadie, aparte no encontraría tal belleza en ninguna parte y tambien quiero agregar que da los besos más dulces que eh probado y que no saben a comida para perros que es lo más seguro que vos lo probaste cuando besaste a las... bueno a tus amigas- dijo Ron mientras se la llevaba de allí para el gran salón._

_Comieron totalmente callados hasta que Harry de vez en cuando decía algo y después hablar solo con Ginny._

_Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado, Por qué Ron había dicho y hecho esas clases de cosas? ¿Será que para callar a Malfoy? no, bueno si era lo más probable o será que siente algo por ella?... no, solo ella lo creía en sus sueños. Cómo alguien como él se podría fijar en ella? podría ser que si._

_Ron comió rápido y cuando termino salio corriendo del gran salón._

_Harry ni se dio cuenta que su amigo se había marchado._

_La joven Granger se sentó un poco más adelante en la clase del profesor de Historia de la magia, cuando se estaba apunto de dormir sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, giro su cabeza para ver quien era y se dic con el rostro sonriente de Ron quien le guiño el ojo. Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente todavía sentía la mirada de Ron y sus mejillas que ahora estaban teñidas de un rojo como el cabello de su amigo._

_Cuando se dirigían hacia la sala común Hermione se puse delante de Ron._

_- Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Hermione_

_- Hacer qué?- cuestiono Ron_

_- Hacer eso- respondió la de cabellos enmarañados_

_- Qué cosa?- pregunto de nuevo el menor de los Weasley y se acercaba un poco más a la chica._

_- No te hagas, sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy preguntando- dijo exasperada Hermione_

_- Qué hice?- pregunto Ron poniéndose de la altura de Hermione_

_- Por qué m...- no término la pregunta ya que Ron la interrumpió._

_- Hacer esto?- `pregunto mientras le daba un fugaz beso y se metía por el retrato._

_- Si- respondió Hermione mientras se tocaba el labio._

_Había llagado la noche y cuatro chicos se encontraban fuera de su sala común..._

_- Seguro que no nos van a ver?-pregunto una tímida Ginny._

_- Seguro- respondió Ron que tomo la mano de su hermana para tranquilizarla._

_Entraron al baño de los prefectos que era grande como una piscina._

_Los chicos entraron a los respectivos de cada sexo._

_Se metieron en la piscina antes que las chicas._

_- Por qué tardarán tanto?- pregunto Ron._

_- Quienes?- pregunto Ginny mientras se quitaba el toallón acto que hizo que Harry se quedo mirando como un tonto. Claro si tenía puesto una Bikini llamativa._

_- Quién te regalo ese par de trapos?- pregunto Ron a Ginny mientras la envolvía con el toallón._

_- Yo- respondió Hermione que tambien llevaba puesto una bikini bastante llamativa que la de Ginny._

_- A no, tu vas a mirar así a mi hermanita, no me importa si no lo es en realidad pero yo la quiero como si lo fuera- dijo Harry imitando a su mejor amigo._

_- Vamos chicos ya déjennos tranquilas, tenemos unas ganas tremendas de meternos en el agua- dijo Hermione que ayudaba a Ginny  de sacarla de las manos de su celoso hermano._

_Jugaron por un rato a la guerra del agua y ganaron las chicas._

_Hermione y Ginny charlaban tranquilamente hasta que harry levantó a Ginny y la sentó en sus hombros al igual que Ron con Hermione._

_Esta vez gano el equipo Ron/Hermione._

_Ron bajo a Hermione con cuidado._

_El menor de los varones Weasley acorralo a Hermione en una esquina y le cantaba:_

_Yo te quiero besar y abrazar_

_Preciso de este amor..._

_Y a la anochecer confesar_

_Que siempre te amaré._

_Hermione miraba a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendida de que el le cantara. Observo a su amigo con más detenimiento, su contextura delgada había desaparecido y ahora lo suplantaba unos bellos músculos; ya que al enterarse que los muggles tenían un lugar llamado ginmasio le agrado la idea de concurrir todo el verano va eso es lo que le había contado Ginny y aparte los gemelos entrenaban a Ron para que entrara en el equipo de Quiddich._

_- Confieso que no estaba preparado para este amor... pero no lo puedo evitar, Hermione yo te quiero y me gustaría que fueras mi novia- dijo mientras la abrazaba._

_Parecía que el corazón de Hermione iba a estallar en cualquier momento._

_Ron al no recibir respuesta abrazo con más ganas a su amiga, no la quería soltar solo por un momento más la quería tener así y poco a poco unos brazos le devolvieron el abrazo. Miro a su mejor amiga, no hacia falta palabra alguna ya que la mirada que le regalaba Hermione y el abrazo lo decía todo._

_Al cabo de un rato se percataron que estaban solos._

_- Ese Harry- murmuro Ron._

_En un lugar del Baño..._

_- Pero que buena vista tenemos desde acá- dijo Harry entre risas._

**_Fin_**

****

**_Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

****

**_Review please._**


End file.
